PJ In The House
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The landlord's son PJ finally visits the House of Mouse. But is it just a social visit, or is there something bigger planned? Oneshot. Oh, and it's under "Max G.", since there's so "Pete P." category.


**I've always wondered why PJ hasn't appeared in the House of Mouse. Soo, I came up with this!**

**I do not own House of Mouse. It belongs to Disney.**

On a clear, warm night in Toontown, the house of Mouse was busy with the many guests of all shapes, sizes, and species. Mickey just recently received a message from their landlord, Pete, and was gathering the staff in the foyer.

"Listen up, fellas." Mickey was saying., "The landlord's son, PJ, is going to come here sometime tonight. Pete told me to make him feel extra special and comfortable. If we don't, he'll shut down this place!"

"I thought your contract says he won't shut the place down as long as there's still shows running?" Daisy inquired.

"It does." Mickey replied. "What's your point?"

"...I...don't really know..."

"Anyway, we need to make sure everything's perfect when PJ gets here." Mickey said, sounding slightly nervous and anxious. He sighed. "Donald, I want you on your best behavior. I don't care how he treated you when you were the bellhop at his dad's hotel. Put it behind you. Got it?"

Donald folded his arms and frowned. "Fine..."

Minnie noticed her boyfriend's anxious face. "Mickey? Are you all right?"

Mickey sighed. "I'm fine, Minnie. I just want everything to go perfectly. I don't want to chance PJ telling his dad he had a horrible time, and Pete shutting own the House of Mouse!"

"Well, he probably_ would _do that, if his dad pressures him enough..." Max said out loud.

Mickey blinked at Max. "How would you know?"

"PJ's one of my best buddies." Max replied. He instantly regretted saying that. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy all turned to Max with sort of excited-hungry looks in their eyes. "Uhhhhh-oh."

XXX

After telling the rest of the staff everything he knows about PJ, Max waited outside. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mickey when he saw a familiar red van pull up to the curb. "Hey, Mickey, PJ's here."

"Thanks!"

Max hung up, and opened the drivers' side door for PJ.

"Hey, Max!" PJ greeted as he got out of the car.

"Hey, Peej!" Max smiled. "So, you finally decided to come!"

"My dad thought it'd be a good idea." PJ shrugged.

Max nodded. "So, I told the rest of the staff everything about you. I think you'll have a great time."_ 'I hope. Mickey has a tendency to go overboard...'_

"Thanks, man." PJ stared walking towards the door, then stopped. "Oh! Here's my key." He lightly tossed his car key to Max.

"Have fun!" Max called out. He got into PJ's car and sped off to the parking garage.

PJ walked inside and swallowed as he recognized the bellhop. "Uh...hey, Mr. D."

"Welcome to the House of Mouse!" Donald greeted politely, extending his hand.

"Uh, thanks." PJ shook his hand. "I'm really sorry about the hotel incident."

Donald just closed his eyes, and waved him off. "Aw, don't worry abut it. It's in the past!"

PJ sighed in relief. "Ok. Thanks, man."

Donald waited until PJ was out of sight before muttering darkly "Yeah, you _better_ be sorry, you little..."

Minnie smiled as PJ approached her. "Welcome, Mr. Pete! I'm Minnie Mouse, the showrunner and coordinator."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Mouse. And call me PJ." PJ replied.

"Ok, PJ. We got you the best seat in the house!" Minnie gestured to the showroom. "Follow me, please."

Minnie lead PJ to the front row-center table. The table had a spotlight over it, and an extra-stuffed chair. There was also a vase with flowers, and a candle on the table. PJ was slightly weirded out by the sight. He didn't really like being the center of attention. As soon as PJ sat down, Goofy appeared from out of nowhere.

"Hiya, PJ! Ahyuck!" Goofy greeted, causing PJ to jump slightly. "I'll be your waiter this evening. What'll you have?"

"Oh, hey, Mr. G." PJ picked up the menu and studied it. "Uh...lion king crab with zazuccini sounds good."

"Comin' right up!:" Goofy zipped away, and accidentally crashed into another table. "...I'm okay."

Mickey slid onstage, and the audience cheered. "Hey, everybody! Tonight, we welcome a very special guest: say hello to the landlord's son, PJ Pete!" Another light shone on PJ, who was picking his nose. He instantly whipped his hand behind his back and blushed, slightly embarrassed. Mickey continued. "Now, here's a Donald cartoon that'll have you running wild!"

PJ started to enjoy the cartoon. Then he realized it was when his dad owned a hotel, Donald was a bellhop, and he gave Donald hell. That was kind of a slap in the face for PJ. He sighed sadly.

"Here's your order, PJ! On the house." Goofy said as he set his meal in front of him. Goofy noticed PJ looking sad. "What's the matter, PJ? You look sad."

PJ sighed again. "Mr. G, why is everyone treating me like some kind of celebrity?"

Goofy tried to act natural. "Well, I mean, you're the landlord's son! Of course you'd be treated special. It's like you're a prince! Ahyuck!"

"Yeah...maybe..." PJ said half-heartedly. He picked at his food in thought. He didn't want to give his dad a bad review of the place, but...he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Hey, where's the restroom?"

XXX

"This better be good, Pete."

Some of the Disney villains were gathered in a vacant building near the House of Mouse. Pete was telling them of his latest plan to bring down the House of Mouse.

"Yeah. 'Cause let's face it: you ain't the best villain on the block here." Hades pointed out.

Pete glared around the group as they muttered in agreement. "Now look here, see?" He sat down unknowingly dialing a number on his cell phone **(A/N: He butt-dialed. It's when you accidentally dial a number on your phone when it's in your back pocket) **

XX

PJ was on his way back to the showroom when his phone rang. He saw that it was his dad calling. "Hello?"

"I sent my son PJ to the house of Mouse." Pete said over the phone.

PJ's brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh...Dad?"

Pete continued, unknowingly talking over the phone. "I knew he'd be uncomfortable if he was treated like a celebrity, so I told that mouse and his pitiful friends to make him as comfortable as possible! Hahaha! And when he tells me he had a bad time...that's when I shut the House of Mouse down for good!"

PJ's eyes widened in horror as he realized his dad's plot. He slowly hung up the phone, and stormed angrily out of the building. Donald quacked in surprise and ran to mickey.

"He's leaving!" He exclaimed.

Mickey's blood ran cold. He gulped. "Um...w-well, heh...that doesn't necessarily mean he had a horrible time." He chuckled nervously.

"He looked angry..."

Mickey's face fell. "Okay, we're screwed." He fell over and whimpered.

Minnie came by and lifted Mickey up. "Mickey, snap out of it! Remember- he's also Max's best friend. Lest you forget, Max can be very convincing and even manipulative at times."

"Right...you're right." Mickey sighed heavily. _'Max, you better pull through for us. The fate of the House of Mouse rests in your hands.'_

XXX

"Have a safe trip, guys!" Max called out to the crew from Atlantis. PJ walked out of the building. "Hey, Peej! How'd it go in there?" PJ angrily kicked the wall. Max was surprised. "That bad?"

PJ groaned angrily. "My dad butt-dialed me."

Max was confused and slightly amused. "Well, what'd he say?"

"He was talking to some of his villain friends." PJ explained. "He told them he was using me to take down then House of Mouse! He knew I'd have a horrible time if he told them that he'd shut down the club if I'm not comfortable!"

Max stared at PJ in horror and sympathy. It must suck to have a Disney villain for a father. It must suck even worse if that father uses and manipulates you into bringing down a famous clubhouse. Pete was using his own son to ruin people's lives! He couldn't let that happen...

Max then got an idea and put on his sympathy face and sighed. He turned around and folded his arms. "You didn't have a good time, did you?"

"No...not really." PJ admitted.

"Oh..." Max bowed his head in sadness., "I guess...that means that the House will be shut down, then. And that means...a lot of good people with homes and families will lose their jobs." Max sniffed.

PJ grew concerned. "Max...are you crying?"

Max sniffed again, pout one hand over his eyes, and waved the other hand at PJ. "I'm sorry. It's just...so sad!" Max tried hard to work up tears and choke up his voice. Oh, sure, he could've just asked PJ to lie to his father, but, it's been his experience that lying doesn't come easy for PJ. "I hardly have any money in my college fund, since my dad had a hell of a mortage. All I want is to go to college so I can get a good job and to compete in the College X-Games." He grabbed hold of PJ's shirt. "Is that so much to ask?"

PJ was slightly taken aback at his friends' meltdown. "Um...no. I-I guess not."

"PJ...my best friend in the whole world...I know I've asked way too much of you, especially in middle school- and all those times you saved my ass- and I've never repaid you. But...I promise you on my life I will repay you. That is, if you please would lie to your father. Not just for me, but for all of the staff here." Max took a breath and started pacing. "You gave Donald hell at your dad's hotel when you were younger...my dad was like a second, _good_ father to you. You owe those two big time."

"Well, you have a point..." PJ said, stroking his chin. He was still hesitant abut lying to his dad. No matter how manipulative Max was, his dad was better.

Max continued. "And what about your father, Peej? All he ever does is lie to you, manipulate you, and treat you like crap. Are you an idiot? You have the opportunity to make your dad very, very angry. Why wouldn't you take that chance?"

PJ turned away from Max and frowned. He had a point- his dad has screwed him over so many times. He had to wonder if his dad even loves him anymore. He took a deep breath and turned back to Max. "You know what? You're right! I'm tired of being kicked around and screwed over by my dad!"

"So, what are you gonna do?" Max asked, encouragingly.

"I'm gonna tell my fatass father I had the best damn time of my life!"

"Yeah!" Max shouted encouragingly. "Nice touch with the fatass part."

"Thanks, man." PJ and Max did their secret handshake. He paused. "You just Scooby Doo'd me with the whole sympathy thing, didn't you?"

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine." PJ replied. "Hey, what do ya think about doing my chores and laundry for six months?"

"Well-"

"Thanks, man! You're the best!" PJ disappeared through the doors.

Max stared dumbfounded after his friend, then sighed. "Karma sucks..."

XXX

PJ walked back inside much to Donald's surprise. "Uh...can I help you, PJ?"

"Nah, that's okay." PJ smiled. "I'm sorry if I seemed upset before. I just received a disturbing phone call, and I needed to blow off steam."

"Oh. I was gonna say..."

PJ walked on to the showroom. Minnie sighed in relief, and smiled warmly at PJ. "PJ! Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine, Ms. M." PJ replied. He then thought about telling her about his phone call. It'd probably cushion the blow if Mickey hears it from her rather than PJ. "Ms. M, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course!"

"Well...earlier, I found out my dad is using me to shut down the House of Mouse." He replied (and he never felt so good. Haha...REBELLION!)

Minnie was shocked, but not because Pete conned them once again, but because he used his own son to con them. "Oh, no. How'd you find out?"

"He butt-dialed me on his phone." PJ said, downcast. "He was talking to his villain friends."

"Does he know? That you overheard him, I mean?" Minnie asked. PJ shook his head no. "Oh. I'm sorry that happened to you. Did you have a good time, otherwise?"

PJ thought about telling her he did have a good time, but...it seemed wrong to lie to someone who was being so nice to him. "To be honest, Ms. M...I'm a little uncomfortable being treated like a celebrity. I don't really like being the center of attention. I guess since I'm so used to not being the center of attention or being treated like a celebrity, it makes me uncomfortable when I am treated that way."

"Oh. I'm very sorry." Minnie said wholeheartedly.

"It's okay. But I'm willing to lie to my dad telling him that I actually had a good time." PJ said honestly.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Minnie exclaimed.

"It'd okay, really." PJ waved a hand absentmindedly. "Five years of hanging out with Max and his dad taught me that sometimes, you have to make sacrifices. I really care about Max and his dad. I don't want to see them out on the streets. Plus, Max's dad has a hell of a mortgage."

"Yeah, he did tell us about that." Minnie said, shrugging. "Well...if you feel comfortable with it. But I will have to tell Mickey about this."

"I understand." PJ started walking back to his table and waved to Minnie. "Thanks, Ms. M!"

"You're welcome!" Minnie giggled. She then sighed and ran to Mickey. "Mickey, we have a problem."

"Now what?"

Minnie explained the situation. She told him that Pete bum-dialed PJ and inadvertently told him he was using PJ to shut down the House of Mouse.

"Oh. My. God!" Mickey said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Now, PJ agreed to lie to his dad about having a bad time here in order for us not to lose our jobs." Minnie raised her hands up to calm him down.

Mickey was surprised. "He did? Why?"

"Goofy and Max have been very influential on him."

Mickey smiled. He loves Goofy and Max so much right now... "Okay. If PJ agrees to lie to his father, we need to embellish a little."

"All right. I gather everyone in the foyer."

The two mice ran off in separate directions. Mickey ran outside to Max. "Max, PJ told us everything. I don't know what you said to him...but, thanks. The rest of the staff owes you big time."

Max just smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I did what anyone would do."

"Still..." Mickey sighed. "Anyway, we're gonna out-con Pete by embellishing P{J's time here. Will you let me know when he arrives?"

"Sure thing!"

XX

Later, Max pulled out his cell phone when he saw Pete pull up. "Mickey, Pete's here."

"Thanks, pal."

Max hung up as Pete got out of the car. "Good evening, Mr. Pete. May I park your car?"

"Has my son arrived yet?" Pete asked.

"Yep! Just came here over an hour ago." Max replied, taking Pete's car key.

Pete leaned towards Max menacingly. "And has he come out, yet?"

"No, he's still straight. Ahyuck!" Max half-joked. "See what I did there?"

Pete just glared at him. "I'm getting a little sick and tired of that Goof humor of yours..."

"Sorry." Max replied, raising his hands in surrender. "Honestly, he hasn't come out."

"Good." Pete pushed past Max and walked through the doors.

Max glared after his former neighbor. "Up yours, Jumbotron." He muttered darkly.

XX

Mickey took a deep breath and smiled as Pete approached. "Pete."

"Mouse. I hope my son is having a good time." Pete tried hard not to laugh.

"He sure is!" Mickey said, also trying not to laugh.

"Huh?" Pete asked, surprised. He couldn't help himself.

Mickey gestured to PJ. "Come see for yourself."

Pete was shocked when he saw PJ smiling while sitting at his table with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. The landlord was extremely surprised. He frowned, then stormed over to his table. "Well, son, it seems like you're having a time here."

"Oh, hi, Dad." PJ smiled. "I'm having the time of my life here! I want to come here every night from now on! In fact..." PJ quickly looked behind Pete at the cue cards Mickey was holding up. "'I would love to work here alongside Max and his dad and their friends. They're awesome people. I love them already.'"

Pete was still He simmered, but calmed himself down and smiled at his son, shocked. Then, suspicious, he turned around. Mickey had already dashed away, so he saw nothing. He simmered, but calmed himself down. He smiled at PJ and clasped his hands on the table. "Well, now. Isn't that sweet? However, I don't think they're hiring right now, son."

Mickey popped out of nowhere. "Actually, with Max entering his junior year in high school, the workload's gonna be pretty tough. So, we're hiring someone to help Max and give him some time off."

Pete glared at Mickey, then turned back to his son. "PJ...PJ, PJ. You really want to work here with these goons?" Pete put an arm around PJ's shoulders. "Why, they're nothing but a bunch of crazy lunatics who pounces on every person who walks by and tries to be friends with them. You really don't want to hang around these Stepford Wives wannabes."

PJ almost gave into his father...then he remembered he used and manipulated him enough. He frowned. "You know what, Dad?" He stood up. "Forget it. You have manipulated me for then last time!"

"What are you talking about?" Pete also stood up.

Max walked into the showroom drinking a mug of coffee. "I miss anything?" He asked Donald.

"Nah, it just started."

"Ooh!" Max sat down at an empty table. "Bring on the popcorn! Ahyuck!"

Goofy all of a sudden appeared with a bowl of popcorn. "Here ya go, son."

Max stared in surprise, and shook his head in amusement. "Thanks, Dad!"

PJ continued. "I know what you were planning. You butt-dialed me earlier. I heard your plans over the phone! You were gonna use me to take down the House of Mouse! How could you?"

Pete was confused, then he came to a realization. "You never had a good time here, did you? And you never wanted to apply for a job here. This was all a setup, wasn't it?"

PJ gulped, then looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, who shrugged. He turned to his dad and folded his arms. "What can I say? The manipulator got manipulated."

Pete got angry and grabbed PJ's arm. "We discuss this in the lobby. Come on!" He dragged PJ out of the showroom. Goofy, Mickey, Donald, Minnie, and Max followed. Clarabelle, Horace, and Daisy also noticed, and followed as well.

"Now look here, son. I am your father-"

"Well, I wish you weren't." PJ frowned.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." Max whispered to Goofy.

"Well, at least I ain't some klutzy, dumb hick goof ball, like Goof!" Pete retorted. Max simmered and pushed up his sleeves. Goofy held Max back from attacking Pete.

"I'd rather have a klutzy, dumb, hick goof ball for a father, than a cheap, manipulating asshole like you!" PJ yelled angrily. He gasped.

"Ooooohhhh..." Horace, Donald, Mickey, and Max chorused.

Pete grew even angrier. Then it occurred to him that he got all of his influence from Max. "You did this..." He whirled around and pointed at Max, fuming. "YOU CORRUPTED HIM!"

"So what if I did?" Max asked, stopping Goofy from stepping in front of him. "Friends don't let friends be treated like crap by their fathers. It's an unwritten rule, Daddy Dearest."

"You little wise-ass!" Pete lunged for Max.

Goofy grabbed Pete and held him at arm's length. "Now, Pete...if you come after Max...I'm coming after PJ."

"Oooohhhh!" Horace, Donald, Daisy, and Max chorused.

"Nice shock value." Mickey remarked. "I wasn't expecting that!"

Goofy turned to Mickey. "Thanks! I think..."

Pete pushed Goofy off. "Get off me! I'll get my revenge, see? You haven't seen the last of me!" He stormed off.

"Ding-dong, the psycho's gone." Horace commented.

"Okay. Show's over. Let's get back to work." Mickey suggested.

"Yeah, all right. Yeah." The staff members headed back to their posts.


End file.
